


Devotion

by peonydee



Series: fried donuts and steamed buns [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonydee/pseuds/peonydee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he didn't expect to be contented so easily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

If one had told Adrien---Chat Noir, to be precise---that his affections for Ladybug were but the impetuous infatuation of a love sick kitten, he might have reacted dramatically enough to demand his honor's reparation, 2 out of 3 duels and what not. And yet here he was, weeks after finding out the identity of his partner, and he could swear to any star that he had never loved her as deeply as now. 

Gone was the despairing need to be part of her world, to know her secrets. He was too enamored with what he saw to obsess over something as trite as ownership or exclusivity. He was a _lyceen_ , for crying out loud, he didn't have anything to offer her but what he already did--the devotion to never leave his Ladybug hanging, to always have her back even if it meant shielding her with his, to be her rock and her cradle, to be her red herring, if need be. 

 And now he knew he spent majority of the day with her. Whatever shortcomings she despaired of he found endearing instead. A young woman who feels as flawed and at times as insignificant as he does, could with her mask rise above her insecurities to do what was necessary and right. To see that her kindness and fire was not a mere part of the role she played, but what was rather her, inherently her beauty. That he could admire her in both aspects, that he could be a friend and companion to both, was more than enough for Adrien. 

Perhaps, one day, he would come to need her in other ways, in ways he was not yet prepared to grasp, in ways he could only glimpse in his vaguest dreams. Perhaps, one day he would wish for her to look at him as he looked at her. To revel in the fact that she too yearned to learn him, see him. For now, he was content to look deep into her blue eyes and wonder what she saw when he looked back at his eyes, be they masked by the green lens of Chat Noir's or masked by the intimidation that came with the name Agreste.   

For now, he was content to see her, his lady, his princess. 

**Author's Note:**

> written because i got overly excited over Antibug spoilers ahahahaha


End file.
